Many power supply applications require a regulated (constant) output voltage. Unregulated DC-DC voltage converters can be considerably smaller and cheaper than a regulated voltage converter; however, regulating the output of unregulated voltage converters by passing it through a voltage regulator in a two-stage or cascade arrangement can negate the cost and size advantages of using the unregulated voltage converter.